For Now or Forever?
by xxDip-Dabxx
Summary: What if Edward couldn't leave? What if that day in in the forest he turned around and couldn't leave? Would things still have turned out the same? Will Bella make friends with Jacob Black and fall in love with him or will the story be completely changed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

BPOV

I watched him walk away. I could feel the tears that fell down my cheeks. And then he turned around. He could see the tears on my cheek. His expression changed. His face was no longer closed off and cold, instead it looked sad and helpless. Slowly, he began to walk towards me.

''I can't do it'' he whispered. ''I just can't leave you.''

He stroked my chin, then tilted my face up towards his and kissed me slowly, then the kiss deepened and only ended when I had to pull away to breathe.

''You lied'' I accused him. '' You said you didn't love me, and yet you can't leave me. So you must have lied.''

Suddenly I slapped him. ''You idiot! You were going to leave me. Do you have any idea how much I love you? Do you know what that would have done to me?''

Edwards stared at me, his expression incredulous. ''You hit me.'' He said, stating the obvious.

''No way!'' I cried sarcastically. Then I turned and walked back up the path. I was trying to hide the tears that were welling up. Edward really didn't know how much he had hurt me. How could he even consider leaving?

Before I could begin to attempt to control myself Edward was by my side, wiping my tears away. He pulled me close to him.

''I'm so sorry'' he whispered softly. ''I shouldn't have even considered it. But all I want is for you to be safe.''

''I feel safe with you'' I whispered. ''I _am_ safe with you.

''For now…''

'' Forever'' I argued.

Then he smiled my favourite crooked smile and everything was okay again. And it would stay that way. Forever.

APOV

I blinked and then turned to smile at everyone. ''It's a good thing we didn't bother unpacking, because we're going home!''

Everyone cheered except for Rosalie, who just looked annoyed. ''All this over some stupid human'' she grumbled. But everyone ignored her.

''Yes!'' exclaimed Emmet. ''I was going to miss Bella.''

I wound my arms around Jasper. ''See, I told you it would all work out.''

''You would know'' he smiled, looking happier than he had since Bella's party.

So everything's okay for now. I wondered how long that was going to last…

JPOV

I'd recently turned sixteen and I'd had gotten my licence. There was just one problem; I had nowhere left to drive to.

That was when I remembered that Bella Swan had told me to come see her once I had my licence. She'd even said that we could hang out. I hoped that me going to her prom and saying that stuff wouldn't change her mind about that. But she hadn't seemed too upset so I decided to go see her.

''Dad. I'm gonna go see Bella, 'kay?''

''That's a great idea Jake, but if her boyfriends there come straight home, all right? I don't want you anywhere near the Cullens. They're dangerous.''

''Whatever'' I muttered.

To be honest I didn't really want to hang out with her boyfriend anyway. He was giving me death glares last time I saw him, at the prom.

EPOV

The smell of her blood was taunting me. I wanted it. But I wanted and needed her. I could never hurt her. Still, it was hard to deny the fact that I was thirsty. And of course, as observant as ever, Bella soon realised that I needed to hunt.

''Go'' she encouraged me. ''I'll be fine.'' She smiled unconvincingly.

''I'll be back soon'' I promised.

I kissed her softly and she smiled. My angel…


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This chapter is about 5 months after the last one. It's around the time when Jacob is ignoring Bella because he's just found out he's a werewolf. Sorry for the huge time gap but this is where I really want the story to start otherwise you'd have to read about ten chapters about absolutely nothing. The rest of the chapters won't have such a big jump between them. xXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**5 Months Later**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was starting to get seriously annoyed. Why the hell wasn't Jacob answering my phone calls? He always came over when Edward was away hunting. Of course he thought Edward was on camping trips with his family. I dialled his number one more time. If he didn't answer this time I was going down to La Push. After three rings someone answered.

''Hello.'' Billy had finally picked up the phone.

''Oh hi Billy, is Jake around? I was wondering if he wanted to come over.''

''Em... no he's not here right now but I'll tell him you called.''

''Okay, thanks anyway. Bye.'' I hung up with the strange feeling that something wasn't right.

I tried to ignore the feeling but it just wouldn't go away. I couldn't wait until Edward was back. I came to the conclusion that not having him or Jake here was what was making me feel so uneasy. They both made me feel so safe.

I glanced at the clock. It was way too early to go to bed but I couldn't think of anything else to do so I headed upstairs. It felt good, curling up in the bed covers pretending that I didn't have any problems. The truth was I had a lot of problems. Edward was still refusing to turn me into a vampire and to be honest I wasn't sure I could handle it yet anyway. And it wasn't because of Charlie or Renee or because I was scared or even because of the pain, it was because of Jake. He's my best friend; I don't know what I'd do without him. I know that if I had to choose between him and staying with Edward forever I'd choose Edward but I don't have to choose, not yet anyway.

When I woke up I could feel a cold pair of arms around me. I turned around to face Edward and smiled. ''You're back.''

''I can't stay away from you for long.'' He smiled and kissed me softly.

''Thank God for that.'' I said when he pulled away. I was thinking about the time when he'd tried to leave me. I couldn't even try to express how happy I am that he couldn't do it. Without him I probably would have turned into a mindless zombie.

Suddenly I remembered about Jacob.

''Edward, I think something's wrong with Jake. I have a weird feeling and Billy sounded kind of strange on the phone this morning.''

''Really?'' asked Edward, feigning interest. I knew he didn't like Jacob, he just wouldn't tell me why. I had a feeling that it was because Jake was a Quileute and the Quileutes didn't like the Cullens so the Cullens didn't like the Quileutes. It was all just stupid. Even so I decided to drop it.

I looked up at Edward. ''I love you,'' I whispered.

And he smiled my favourite crooked smile and leaned down to kiss me again.

JPOV

I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it.

''No,'' I cried. Sam had to be wrong, he just had to be. Bella couldn't know what her bloodsucking boyfriend was. I'd seen her with him. She was completely in love with him. With a vampire! She couldn't know he was a vampire. To her he was just Edward Cullen, a normal human. How could she know that he was something much more terrifying?

Suddenly I remembered the time when Bella and some of her friends had come down to La Push for a beach trip. I'd just wanted to impress her so I told her some of our legends. Did I tell her the ones about the cold ones? I couldn't have. Please say I didn't...

I looked up at Sam. ''I told her, didn't I?''

''I can't be sure, but when you told Bella our legends she was new to Forks. She couldn't have known the Cullens for that long. Not long enough for them to trust her with a secret that big.'' Sam said quietly.

''I've got to go talk to her. I've got to make her see sense. He could kill her...''

I took off at full speed. None of the others could stop me. They would never catch up with me, I was running too fast. I needed to get to Bella before it was too late...

I ran to her house as fast as I could. I was so scared. What would I find once I got in there? My fear was making me irrational. I was forgetting that he'd had every chance to kill her in the past but he hadn't. I wondered why that was. Maybe he really loved her. No! What was I thinking? He couldn't love her. He was a vampire. A cold emotionless being. He couldn't love her, he couldn't...

**A.N. Hope you liked it... Please, please review. I will love you forever if you do... Thank you!**

**Alex... xXx **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 3

APOV

''Alice, you really have to stop spying on Bella and Edward,'' said Jasper.

''But they're so cute together and besides I'm not spying, I'm just making sure that nothing dangerous is about to come their way.'' Okay so maybe I was spying but I wasn't going to let Jasper know that.

''I know your lying. You really have to learn to respect their... What?'' he asked. I had my hand up to stop him from talking.

''Everything just disappeared,'' I whispered.

''What? It just disappeared? Well that can't be good.'' Jasper started to get up off the couch. ''I'll go tell Carlisle, you go and find Bella and Edward to warn them that something bad might be happening.''

I nodded, unable to speak. What if Bella and Edward weren't in danger? What if I was just losing my power? I tried to look into Emmet's future. I could see him and Rose lounging by a pool in some fancy hotel. They were obviously having a good 15th honeymoon. So my visions weren't going.

''Oh shit!'' I realised that something terrible could be happening to Bella and Edward.

I took off at full speed. I was screaming at Edward in my head, hoping he would hear it in time. At the same time I was trying to reassure myself that me not being able to see them didn't necessarily mean that they were in danger. After all Edward couldn't read Bella's mind maybe I couldn't see her for the same reason... But why would that only start to effect my visions now? I was starting to get really worried.

EPOV

I frowned. Alice's thoughts were confusing me. She was obviously trying to tell me something but her thoughts were so jumbled up I couldn't make sense of any of them.

''Edward, is everything okay?'' Bella asked, her voice slightly higher than usual.

''Everything's fine,'' I murmured. ''You don't need to worry.''

Suddenly someone came flying in through the window. I recognised him. It was Jacob Black.

_I've got to get Bella away from him. She can't know he's a vampire. I hope she won't hate me when she finds out I'm a werewolf._

After hearing this I positioned my body in front of Bella's. I wasn't going to let him anywhere near her.

''Jake, what are you doing here? Are you okay, you're shaking.'' Bella took a step towards him.

''Don't move. He's dangerous,'' I warned.

''I'm dangerous?! What about you? Bella, he's a vampire!''

''You're a werewolf!'' I cried.

''Could we please keep the shouting to a minimum, you'll wake Charlie... Hold on a minute. Jake's a werewolf?!'' Bella's face went even paler than usual.

''Yes but Bella isn't the more important fact that he's a vampire! Come with me I'll protect you. You don't need to be scared.'' Jacob Black had some nerve. Protect her! He could lose his temper and kill her any minute now.

''Jacob.'' I sighed, '' She already knows I'm a vampire.''

''No! She can't know. She's in love with you. How can she be in love with a vampire?'' It was strange. He really couldn't understand how Bella could love me. And it wasn't that he didn't understand love because he did. I knew he was in love with Bella too. He thought of vampires as cold, emotionless beings.

All of Jacob's thoughts made me angry. Immature werewolves. They were so rigid. They heard their legends and believed them, it left no room for the unexpected or the occasional mistake. But he was finally starting to realise that Bella knew and accepted that I was a vampire.

I felt someone brush against me and tuned into the thoughts around me. It was Alice. Her thoughts weren't such a mess now. _I couldn't see this. Why is that? What's so special about Jacob Black?_

''He's a werewolf,'' I said so quietly that no human would have been able to hear it.

Alice stared at me, her mouth open in shock.

I turned to Jacob. ''Get out of here.''

He looked at me and Alice and decided that he definitely couldn't take both of us. He took one last glance at Bella, who was still frozen in shock and then jumped out the window.

JPOV

She knew. She knew all along and she was still in love with him. How was that possible? Surely he couldn't love her back? I stopped running and changed back. I sat down and leaned against a tree. It was raining but I didn't care. She loved him. Not me,_ him_. I hated him even more because of it. Now Bella would hate me too. He would turn her against me. He would make her think of me as a monster. I punched the ground. _He_ was the monster!

I wasn't alone for long. Pretty soon the whole pack was there.

''I'm sorry Jake,'' said Sam, sympathetically.

''We tried to warn you. She's in love with the bloodsucker. She was never going to accept you. You're a werewolf. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. She can't love him and be friends with you at the same time. It was never going to work.'' Paul could not be described as sympathetic but he was right and it tore me apart inside.

I had to let her go. I had to accept that me and Bella were not meant to be. But I couldn't get her out of my head. I would give anything even to be just friends with her.

That's when I saw her. She looked even more beautiful in the pouring rain. Of course the bloodsucker was standing beside her and he didn't look very happy but Bella was here and that was all I cared about.

BPOV

**5 MINUTES EARLIER**

''Bella, are you okay?'' I realised someone was shaking me gently. I looked up and saw it was Edward.

''I need to talk to Jacob.''

''What? Bella I don't think that's such a good idea. Didn't you hear me earlier. He's a werewolf!'' Edward was worried, I could see it.

''But he's also my best friend. He wouldn't hurt me. Please take me to him. If you really love me...'' I leaned up and kissed him passionately.

He smiled even though he still looked worried. ''When you put it like that...'' He kissed me again and then flung me onto his back.

Then we were flying through the forest. The rain pricked against my skin but I ignored it. Then Edward stopped suddenly and took me off his back. I looked in front of me and saw a group of people crowded around someone, comforting him.

It was Jacob. He looked up and saw me. His face was contorted in pain. I felt a sharp pain go through me. I had done that to him. I had caused that pain. I found myself thinking that maybe he was better off without me...

**A.N. So... tell me what you think! Please review coz I haven't got many reviews and I'm starting to worry that this is really bad. So, good or bad? I don't care if you think it's terrible review anyway, just so I know.**

**Alex... xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I only wish I did**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Jacob walked up to us slowly. ''This means war.''

''What?'' I was so shocked I was amazed the words even came out right. ''But they didn't break the treaty.''

''But they will. Bella eventually they're going to change you, don't try and deny it. I know that's what you want. We're not so keen on letting it get so far so we're declaring war.'' Jacob's voice was cold and his face was closed off and emotionless.

''No Jake, please no.'' I begged, I knew that people would die in this war. I thought about the Cullens... Edward. I couldn't live if anything happened to one of them. And the wolves, what if one of them was hurt? What if Jake were killed?

''I'm sorry Bella but that's just the way it is.'' He didn't sound sorry. He sounded cold, like we weren't even friends as if he didn't care about me at all.

Edward held me close. ''Come on Bella we're going.''

''Wait, we meet tomorrow at midnight, right here,'' Sam called out to Edward.

Edward nodded then lifted me onto his back.

Then we were running. I could feel the wind in my hair and I tried to forget what had just happened but that was impossible. They were really going to fight each other. People were going to die.

Suddenly I knew what I wanted. I'd been hovering in between the vampires and the werewolves all this time. I needed to choose a side. I chose the vampires. The werewolves could die and maybe I might feel a twinge of sadness, I might even shed a tear for Jake but at the same time I would be grateful that it had been them and not one of the Cullens.

I wasn't tearing myself apart anymore; I had made my choice...

JPOV

I tried to convince myself that I didn't care how much declaring war would hurt Bella but I couldn't lie to myself. The truth was... I was truly, madly, deeply in love with her. She was all I wanted and if I had to kill Edward Cullen to get her then that was what I'd do. She would be sad for a while but she would have me there to comfort her. There was no way I was going to let her be turned into a bloodsucking vampire!

I was protecting her from herself. She didn't know what she wanted. She thought she knew but she didn't. I needed to convince her that she was in love with me. I needed to make her see the truth, at the moment she was blinded by her love for Edward Cullen but once she saw that he wasn't nearly as perfect as he seemed maybe she would come running to me.

I knew I sounded selfish and mean but really all I wanted was what was best for Bella. I loved her too much to see her settle for a life as a cold, emotionless vampire. She wouldn't realise what she had lost until it was gone. And that wasn't the only thing I was worried about. What if he killed her? What if he took one bite and couldn't control himself. What if he drank until she was drained of all her blood? She would still be cold, beautiful and deathly pale but she would be dead. Really dead, not the fake kind of dead like vampires, really, truly dead.

I didn't think I could handle that. What would I do without her? She would be gone... forever.

**A.N Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think...**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been busy with my other story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

''I want to help.'' I was having yet another argument with Edward about changing me.

''We don't need your help,'' he argued.

''You're out numbered!'' This was so frustrating. ''You need all the help you can get.''

Alice sighed. ''Edward, I hate to admit it but she's right, we all could have died last time if Jasper hadn't managed to calm them down so much that they changed back to their human form.''

Edward paced up and down the living room. ''So let Jasper do that again.''

''Edward, you know we can't do that; it's not a fair fight and the wolves aren't going to stand for it again. We have a week until the next fight. Now really is the best time to do it. We need a strong newborn on our side,'' Alice tried to reason with him.

''No! Can't we just get Tanya's family down from Denali?''

''We can't ask them to fight our battles! Please Edward, just consider it,'' Alice begged. I knew that she was worried about Jasper getting hurt in the fighting.

Edward knew that too. His voice softened. ''I'm sorry Alice, I know you're worried about Jasper but I can't do that to Bella.''

''Why not?'' I asked. ''I want you to do it to me.''

''No! No! NO!'' he yelled. He stopped pacing and turned to me. ''It's late, I'll take you home.''

We suffered the car journey in silence. Edward was still fuming and I was afraid to say anything because I didn't want to argue anymore.

''Will you stay tonight?'' I asked when we arrived outside my house.

He brushed his hand against my cheek. ''Yes but I'll come back later, Jasper wants to talk strategies.''

He kissed me softly and then smiled sadly. ''I love you.''

''Why does that make you sad?'' I asked, hurt.

''You deserve so much better than me,'' he whispered while stroking my cheek.

I sighed. ''But I don't want anyone but you.''

''I know,'' he smiled my favourite crooked smile but it wasn't quite right. ''I'm just scared that one day you'll find a way to be changed and you'll have lost your soul all because of me.''

I rolled my eyes and smiled. ''Don't worry, it'll be worth it.''

APOV

Edward was going to murder me for this but it had to be done. He couldn't leave Bella human; it was stupid and dangerous for everyone including Bella. At least if she was a vampire we wouldn't have to be worrying about her falling down the stairs and breaking her neck or some other life-threatening klutziness.

I leant against her bedroom window, giving myself one last moment to change my mind before I finally called her name. ''Bella, are you awake?''

She rolled around to look at me. ''Hi Alice. What are you doing here? Edward said that there was some strategic meeting.''

''There is.'' I took a deep breath. ''I'm here to change you.''

I watched as her face lit up. ''Really Alice? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!''

''Are you sure you're ready?''

''I'm ready.''

I knelt down so that my mouth was by her neck and then I sank my teeth deep into her soft flesh...

**A.N. Tell me what you thought... REVIEW! I update faster if I get lots of reviews!**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Thanks for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. I could hear people shouting and suddenly everything came back to me. I smiled. I was a vampire. Alice had changed me. There was a mirror in front of me. I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked beautiful, my skin was paler and more delicate but not in a sickly way and I was having the best hair day ever. I noticed my heightened vampire senses straight away, if I really concentrated I could hear the people in the town talking about the mysterious disappearance of Bella Swan.

''Obviously run off with that boyfriend of hers,'' I heard Mrs. Stanley say.

Then the shouting stopped.

''Bella, are you okay,'' I heard Edward ask.

I smiled, ''I'm fine. Where's Alice?''

''I'm right here Bella,'' Alice was grinning madly, obviously having Edward giving her death glares wasn't bothering her in the slightest.

I ran up to her as fast as I could, testing my new vampire powers and through my arms around her. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you for eternity!''

Edward's expression was scary. ''Get out Alice. I can't look at you right now.''

Alice pouted but went without complaint, knowing not to toy with Edward when he was in this sort of mood.

Edward sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. ''I'm so sorry Bella,'' he said, his expression anguished.

I sat down beside him. ''Don't be sorry, this is what I want.''

''No!'' he argued. ''This is what you want now but what about in a few years when you want more. I can't give you that Bella and I've taken away any chance of anyone else being able to give it to you.''

I stared at him, angry and hurt that he could presume such things about me. ''I already told you, you are all I want, my feelings are never going to change!''

''What about Jacob?'' he asked coldly.

''Jacob?! Edward he and I were just friends.'' This was getting ridiculous, Edward was still arguing about me becoming a vampire even though I already was one and there was nothing he could do to change that.

''Really?'' he asked. ''Bella I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him.''

''This is getting silly. I'm a vampire now, there's nothing you can do to change that so stop trying to change my mind!'' If I was still human that would have been the moment where I would have burst into tears.

Edward saw that and his expression changed, it became softer. ''I'm so sorry Bella.'' He pulled me into his arms and I snuggled up against his no longer cold shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled. ''Do you think I'll have a power?''

''We'll just have to wait and see,'' was his reply.

Then Jasper entered the room. ''Right Bella let's talk strategy.''

Edward's expression hardened again. ''No way is Bella participating in the fighting!''

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Jasper ignored him. ''Now since you're the strongest but you're still relatively new to this we think you should stick with Alice as she's the weakest but still able to dodge quite well. I think you two will be a good match.''

Edward began to argue but I stopped him.

I was happy. I finally felt like part of the family.

**A.N. So... Review!**

**Luv, Alex**

**xXx**


End file.
